Pokemon mundo misterioso: La Batalla de los Titanes
by Napo-1
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un día cualquiera... ¡se transformo en la más grande aventura por detener a Ho-oh e impedir la batalla de los Titanes!, una nueva aventura en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, dejen sus reviws por favor :3


**¡Hola a todos!**

Hace más de 10 años, un grupo de amigos comenzamos un simple juego de Rol de Pokémon: Mundo Misterioso… lo que nunca llegamos a imaginar es que el juego pronto se convirtió en una historia, ahora llegó el momento de desemplovar un tesoro que estuvo lleno de diversión, locuras e incluso algunas incoherencias las cuales ustedes notaran a lo largo de la misma…

Cuando comezamos eramos más de 5 personas, pero poco a poco de aquel grupo solo quedamos tres: **Sachiel No.15, Zodiacal_knd** y un servidor **Napo_1,** dos hemos permanecido en contacto y nuestro otro compañero donde estes sabes que formarte parte de esta gran historia…

El juego se baso en los juegos de _**Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipos de rescate rojo y azul**_ , lo cual nos llevo hacer otra saga de las misma pero con _**exploradores del tiempo y el espacio…**_

Esperando que les guste y que nos dejen sus comentarios, estamos para servirles…

Atentamente

Los autores (Sachiel 15, zodiacal_knd y Napo_1)

 **Basado en Pokémon, todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y Satochi Tajiri**

 **POKÉMON MUNDO MISTERIOSO**

" **LA BATALLA DE LOS TITANES"**

 **Basado en un juego de roll :3**

 **Capitulo 1: "Una Pikachu revoltosa"**

 **El mundo de los pokémons es tan extenso.. hay todavía muchos misterios que no han sido resueltos y otros están a la vuelta de la esquina, imagina todas las posiblidades… solo es custión de creer y no perder las esperanzas… pero incluso los problemas no solo lo tienen los humanos, sino también nuestros amigos Pokémons... nuestra historia comienza en un bosque, donde un Smeargle paseaba por él, de pronto se encontro una piedra y se le queda mirando varios minutos…**

¡Esta piedra esta genial! –exclama el pokémon pintor, mientras empieza con sus manos a elebarar la idea de una pintura sobre ella- ¡Ahora me esforzaré en crear mi siguiente obra de arte! –saca un lienzo y con su cola empieza a pintar

 **Por ese mismo bosque estaba también una Magby, el cual se fijo en Smargle y la pintura que estaba haciendo…**

¡Te esta quedando muy bonito! **–** dice la Magby-

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! –reponde Smeargle agradecido mientras se apura a continuar su pintura- cuando acabe la enseñare en el pueblo

¡Wiii! –dice emocionada la pokémon y lanza unas pequeñas llamitas sobre unas ramitas secas-

Oye… ¿no crees que vas a provocar un incedio si usas tus ascuas de esa manera? –pregunta Smeargle con un tono serio-

¡Claro que no! –contesta enojada Magby y lanza ascuas sobre la pintura de Smargle- ¡Para que aprendas!

¡Mi pintura! –empieza a enojarse Smargle y con su cola le pinta la cara- ¡Ya estamos a mano!

¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! –se molesta Magby y comieza a causar un incendio en el bosque-

¡Patitas para que las quiero! –Smargle sale corriendo a toda velocidad-

 **En otra parte del bosque Mew estaba contemplado desde los cielos lo hermosa que era la Tierra, de pronto su vista se fija en el humo que emite el bosque…**

¡El bosque corre peligro! –se dice para si Mew- ¡Me dare prisa!

 **Smargle se da cuenta que Mew esta por encima de él y comienza a gritarle…**

¡Mew! –le dice el pokémon pintor- ¡Una Magby ha provocado el incendio!

Ya comprendo –dice Mew- ¡No te preocupes te ayudare a apagarlo!

¿Y como vamos hacer eso? –pregunta Smargle-

Tal vez yo pueda ayudar –se escucho una voz que parecia dulce y amable- ¡Yo Glaceon ayudare a apagar el fuego!

¡Es genial! –dice alegre Smargle- al menos una pokémon agua apagara este incendio…

Amigo… -le dice Glaceon a Smargle mientras se le forma una gotita estilo anime-… soy Glaceon, tengo el poder del hielo, ¡no soy un Vaporeon!

Jeje.. –a Smargle se le forma también una gotita- …una disculpa… este… ¿puedes apagar el fuego?

¡Claro que si! –dice Glaceon y usa su rayo hielo para congelar el bosque- ¡listo! –pero se da cuenta que congelo a Mew y a Smargle- ¡Oh por el Gran Arcerus!, -dice apenada- ¡creo que se me paso que estaban ahí!

Y-y-ya m- me-di cuenta…¡Brrrr! -dice entre dientes un congelado Smeargle-

 **Mew logra liberarse ya que usa su poder pysquico para no quedarse congelado…**

Al menos el bosque se salvo –dice Mew y con su poder logra liberar a Smeargle- Con esto bastara…

¡Te debo una Mew! –dice el pokémon- ahora… hay que buscar a esa Magby… antes de que cause más daño

Yo iré por el cielo –dice Mew- así tendré mayor visión

Glaceon y yo buscaremor por tierra –dice Smargle- entre todos atraparemos a Magby

¡Buena idea! –dice la pokémon de hielo y se va con Smargle-

 **Mientras tanto… Magby llega a las profundidades del bosque, al fin ya nadie la perseguia, pero cuando se creía segura, detrás de ella una figura aperecio, la pokémon sincronía: Gardevoir y en su rostro se reflejaba cierto enojo…**

¡No puedo creer que hayas provocado un incendio en tu propio bosque! –le reclama Gardevoir- ¿acaso quieres quedarte sin hogar?

Lo que pasa… es que… -Magby intenta disculparse con Gardevoir-… por hacer un coraje no medi las consecuencias de mis actos… lo lamento mucho

¡Sentirlo no basta! –contesta Gardevoir-… te llevare con los demás pokémons y ellos sabrán que hacer contigo –así que usando sus poderes regresan al claro del bosque donde están los demás-

¡Vaya al parecer este bosque es muy visitado en este día! –dice un sorprenido Mew-

Tienes la razón Mew… -dice Gardevoir, mientras saluda a todos los presentes- … iba caminando cuando Magby se encontro conmigo y como supuse que era la causante del incedio decidí traerla con ustedes

Hiciste bien en traerla y le estamos agradecidos Gardevoir –dice Smeargle, mientras observa algunos árboles dañados- al menos el bosque se recuperara muy pronto

De verdad me arrepiento de esto… -dice apenada Magby-… espero puedan perdonarme…

¡Claro que lo aremos! –dice Smeargle- pero tendrás que plantar nuevos árboles para el bosque

¡Hey! –reclama Magby- ¡Eso no es justo!

¿Quieres eso o que te llevemos con las autoridades y quedes en la cárcel? –pregunta molesta Glaceon-

En ese caso… -dice Magby- ¿Cuándo empiezo a reforestar?

 **Todos comienzan a reirse por el comentario de Magby, pero de pronto sintieron una fuerte descarga que hizo que el grupo quedara paralizado o quemado por el ataque…**

¿Quién hizo esto? –pregunta Smeargle con enojo, aunque no pueda moverse por la paralisis-

¡Fui yo! –dice una voz detrás de ellos- ¡Soy una Pikachu ladrona y me aprovecho de viajeros para robarles sus pertenencias!

¡No puedo moverme! –dice Mew-

¡Ni yo tampoco! –dice Glaceon-

Vaya creo que este grupo no tiene nada de valor… -dice Pikachu-… bueno será mejor que continue con mis robos… ¡ahí se ven bobos! –sigue haciendo más ataques electricos ocasionado varios desastres-

 **Mientras la Pikachu escapa, Gardevoir se había tele trasnportado para ponerse a salvo y cuando regreso vió como sus amigos estaban heridos rapidamente va por varias bayas desparalizadoras y los atiende…**

Es lo bueno de tener esas bayas… -dice Mew-

¡Cuando encuentre a esa Pikachu va saber mi furia! –dice Magby molesta-

¡Hay que darnos prisa! –dice muy serio Smeargle- Si no la detenemos más pokémon serán lastimados

¡Chicos vean! –dice Glaceon mientras señala los impact truenos de Pikachu- ¡Creo que esa tipa se esta pasando de la raya!

¡Vamos a detenerla! –dicen todos-

Oigan… ¿Qué no se supone que cuando ocurren estos problemas no viene un equipo de rescate? –pregunta Smeargle-

Seguro ya le han de haber informado a uno –dice Magby-

Esperemos… -dice Smargle mientras sale corriendo en persecusión de Pikachu-

 **Mientras tanto, en la base de un equipo de rescate… se estaba escuchando varios truenos, el líder del equipo que era un Squirtle se asomo al cielo y vió que no había signos de tormenta, se quedo bastante extrañado por aquel fenomeno…**

Esto es extraño –se decía para si Squirtle-… ¿truenos en pleno día?, podría ser el impac trueno de un pokémon electrico o algun Dugtrio removiendo la tierra…

 **Sus pensamientos fueron interrumidos por el estallido de los truenos y contemplo que provenian del bosque…**

¡Vienen del bosque! –dijo Squirtle, mientras miraba si había alguien de su equipo para acudir al rescate- vaya… ahora que me acuerdo, se fueron a una misión y van a tardar en llegar… ¡Ni modo iré solo! –va por un pañuelo de defensa y se encamina a donde esta el problema-

 **Luego de unos minutos Squirtle llega al bosque y observa como Smeargle ha pintado en un árbol: "** _ **Smeargle estuvo aquí",**_ **mientras se le oía decir:**

-Si me encuentro a esa Pikachu, le aplicare mi técnica de copiado y le regresare su ataque-

¡Oye amigo! –le dijo Squirtle a Smeargle- ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que sucedió?

Una pikachu ladrona ha estado ocasionando problemas –respondió Smeargle y vió la placa de Squirtle- ¡Al fin un miembro de un equipo de rescate!

Oh es cierto… no me he presentado –dice Squirtle y se cuadra- ¡Jefe Napoleón del equipo de rescate azul a tu servicio!, para los amigos soy "Napo"

¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo jefe Napo! –dice Smargle mientras se dan la mano y se emociona- ¡Ahhh por fin conozco a un líder de rescate!

Ah… eto… -a Napo se le forma una gotita- Si soy líder de un equipo de rescate pero apenas vamos empezando…

¡No te preocupes! –dijo Smargle- ¡con tu ayuda atraparemos a esa ladrona-

 **En ese momento llegan Mew, Magby y Glaceon…**

Magby encontró el rastro de la ladrona –dice Mew mientras señala los troncos quemados por los truenos-

¡Es genial! –dice Napo- ¡Vamos por esa Pikachu!

¡Si! –dicen todos decididos-

Para que sea más fácil… los puedo llevar en mi esfera –dice Mew mientras crea la esfera- ¡Suban!

¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –exclama el grupo- ¡Es la mejor forma de volar!

 **Varios minutos despúes, nuestros amigos llegan a otra parte del bosque y en que la Pikachu se prepara para asaltar a otros viajeros…**

¡Ahí esta! –señala Smeargle- ¡Vamos por ella!

¡No tan rápido mi estimado colega! –dice Napo mientras detiene a su nuevo amigo- Este tipo de ladrones pueden ser asututos… lo que recomiendo es que tengamos una batalla por si se le ocurre un plan de escape…

¡Espera squirtle! –dice Magby- Por si no lo sabías estas en desventaja contra Pikachu

Eso lo sé –dijo Napo- pero tu eres de fuego tal ves puedas ganarle

¡Yo también quiero pelear! –dijo Glaceon-

¡Hace tiempo que no le doy un merecido a una ladrona! –dice Gardevoir-

Les ayudo –concluyó Mew-

¡Por fin se pusieron de acuerdo! –dice la Pikachu que estaba atrás de los arbustos- ¡Si van a pelear es el momento!

¡Ya verás! –dice molesto Smeargle-

 _*Favor de escuchar la siguiente pista hasta que no se indique lo contrario_

watch?v=48S_q42YQkw

¡Muy bien les regalo el regalo el primer golpe! –dice confiada Pikachu-

¡Tomo esto!, **¡Burbujas!** –Squirtle lanza las burbujas sobre su enemiga-

¡Juego de niños! –Pikachu recibe el ataque pero no le hace efecto- Nada mal, bobo líder de rescate… pero aún no he acabado… ¡ **Impact tureno!**

 **Un potente trueno, cae sobre Squirtle**

¡Squirtle! –dicen todos preocupados-

Jeje.. caiste en mi trampa… -dice Squirtle soportando el ataque- ¿ves lo que llevo puesto en mi cuello-

¡No puede ser! –dice con preocupación Pikachu y ve lo que esta atado al cuello de Squirtle- ¡Traes una pañoleta de defensa!

¡Ahora amigos! –ordena Squirtle- ¡ataquemos juntos!

 **¡Esquema!** –dice Smeargle y copia el ataque de Pikachu- **¡Impact Trueno!** –lanza el ataque sobre la ladrona-

 **¡Hoja mágica!** –dice Gardevoir-

 **¡Viento hielo!** –Glaceon dirije su ataque a Pikachu-

 **¡Ascuas!** –exclama Magby-

 **¡Destructor!** –dice Mew y golpea a Pikachu-

¡Y por último! –dice Squirtle- **¡Burbujas!**

¡Oh noooooooooooooooo!, ¡Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Pikachu recibe todos los ataques y una explosión se ve, cuando se disipa el humo se ve a la ladrona fuera de combate-

 _*Favor de quitar la pista_

¡Lo logramos! –dicen todos y celebran esta victoria-

Ahora hay que atarla bien –dice Squirtle mientras la ata con cuidado-

¿Y que vamos hacer con ella? –pregunta Smeargle-

Lo más seguro es que lo lleve con las autoridades correspondientes –dice Squirtle- ¿me gustan acopañar?

Me gustaría –dice Gardevoir- pero debo atander otros asuntos –se eleva- fue un gusto conocerlos –se va-

Y yo debo seguir mi camino –dice Mew y se va por los aires-

Magby y yo iremos a mi pueblo para decirles que ya no hay peligro en el bosque –dice Glaceon-

Hice una muy buena amistad con ella… -dice Magby y se va con Glaceon-

Vaya… -dice Squirtle-… esto es extraño

¿Por qué lo dices Squirtle? –pregunta Smeargle-

Sentí que se fueron muy deprisa… es como si algo o alguien los estuviera alejando –dice Squirtle-

 **En ese momento una ligera lluvia cae sobre el bosque, las corrientes de los rios aumentan y todo queda en un profundo silencio, Smeargle voltea hacia atrás y se lleva una sorpresa mayuscula…**

Ah… ah… Squirtle… -dice con nerviosismo Smeargle- creo que estamos en problemas –y le indica que se voltee-

¿Pero que te pasa amigo? –dice Squirtle y cuando voltea ve una figura que tiene presencia y belleza- ¡Ahhh nanita un guardian legendario!

 **Ante ellos aparece uno de los legendarios perros guardianes, Señor de las aguas y de la belleza de los mares: SUICUNE**

¡SUICUNE! –dicen ambos pokémons y vieron que estaba muy molesto-

¡Ustedes, respóndanme…!, ¿Quién ha causado tanto daño a este bosque?

F-fue una Pika-chu –empieza a tartamudear Smeargle-

-Suicune mira fijamente a Smeargle- Y dime… ¿en dónde se encuentra Mew?, su deber como Pokémon legendario es proteger los distintos territorios… y no me digas que no lo has visto por qué siento su presencia, el debió evitar que el bosque fuera destruido…

L-lo sabemos –dice Smeargle- pero se fue rápido…

Mmmm… -dice Scuine y mira a la Pikachu muy molesto-…ahora háganme el favor de hacerse a un lado para que pueda recibir su castigo

 **En ese momento comienza a soplar un aire frio**

¿Qué tipo de castigo? –preguntan Smeargle y Squirtle-

¡Esta Pikachu será enviada con los humanos para su reformación! –dice muy serio el perro legendario-

¿Sera buena idea?, -pregunta con cierta duda el pokémon pintor-…he oído que algunos son malos

Tienes razón –dice Scuine- los humanos son de poco confiar… ¡maldición! –continua molesto-…¡por el momento no puedo hacerme cargo de esta Pikachu!, ¡Debo reunirme con Entei y Raikou!

¿Y mientras que hacemos? –pregunta nuevamente Smeargle-

 **En esos momentos Scuine observa detalladamente el pañuelo y placa de Squirtle y al final dice:**

-¡Eh tu Squirtle miembro de un equipo de rescate!, te tengo una misión quiero que acompañes a Smeargle a entregar a esta Pikachu con el equipo de Rescate de fuego ellos sabrán que hacer…-

Este yo… -dice Squirtle-… bueno como usted diga Gran Scuine… pero, ¿qué camino debemos seguir?

Los podrán encontrar muy cerca de aquí… -continúa diciendo Scuine- …solo tienen que caminar al norte, ahí se toparan con una gran piedra en forma de Groudon… por lo regular instalan su base cerca de la roca… -los mira fijamente- …más tarde los alcanzare para averiguar si cumplieron con la misión

No sabía que había otros equipos de rescate –dice Smeargle- por cierto... ¿Cómo es un Groudon?

¡Hay estos Pokémons salvajes no conocen a sus guardianes! –dice Scuine golpeándose ligeramente la frente, mientras suspira- en fin… -comienza a dibujar la imagen de Groudon en el suelo- …este es Groudon y al norte encontraran una gran roca con su forma, en ese mismo lugar está la base del equipo de rescate de fuego y a su líder Ninetales díganle que van de mi parte

Entendido –dice Smeargle- ¡Nos preparamos y salimos a buscar la gran piedra que se parece al dibujo!

¡Descuide señor guardián!, -dice Squirtle mientras se cuadra- ¡Nos aremos cargo de esta Pikachu!

 **Entonces Squirtle saca una cuerda y dos guates, para que Pikachu no lo electrocute, se va con Smargle al bosque, luego de un rato de caminar el pokémon pintor divisa la roca y dice:**

-¡Mira!, ya encontré la piedra de las que nos habló el guardián-

Mmm… -Squirtle mira la piedra- como que se parece… ¡Vamos!

 **Al momento de llegar a la base de entre la roca surge un Houndoom, Blaziken y Magmotar…**

¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunta el amenazante Houndon- ¡hablen rápido antes de que los rosticemos!

Jeje… ¡Buena idea Houndoom! -opina Magmotar- Smeargle al vapor

¿Quieren calmarse?, -dice con seriedad Blaziken- recuerden que estoy a cargo mientras el líder no esta

Arg… si tu presumido -respinga Houndoom-

Lamento el comportamiento de mis compañeros soy Blaziken miembro del equipo de rescate de fuego -dice el Pokémon de fuego- y estos son mis compañeros Houndoom y Magmotar, por el momento nuestro líder no se encuentra, pero ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?

Si vienen a contratarnos les menciono que nuestro precio es muy alto -interrumpe Houndoom

Se nota que estos debiluchos recolectarían bayas por muchos años para pagarnos… -ríe Magmotar-

Me imagino... -dice Smeargle al ver los trofeos del equipo-

¡Saludos!, -dice Squirtle y muestra su placa- yo también soy parte de un equipo de rescate y Suicune nos envió a traerles a esta Pikachu problemática

 **Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar el nombre de Suicune**

Bueno pero no se pongan así...-dice Squirtle mientras ve como se ponen serios- vinimos para cumplir la misión que nos encomendó Suicune

¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Pues primero díganos que hizo -dice Houndoom-

Se puso a hacer muchos destrozos en el bosque y asaltaba a los viajeros -dijo Squirtle-

Pues… déjenla aquí, -ordeno Magmotar- nosotros nos haremos cargo de que reciba su castigo

¿La dejamos aquí? -pregunta con seriedad Smeargle-

Hay que confiar en ellos -dice Squirtle dejemos a la Pikachu

Bueno… -dice el Pokémon pintor mientras lanza un suspiro- pero si pasa algo va ser tu culpa

 **En ese momento frente a Smeargle y Squirtle surge el líder del equipo de rescate de fuego Ninetales…**

¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunta con seriedad el líder del equipo fuego-

¡Qué bueno que llega líder! -dice Houndoom- El gran Suicune ha enviado a estos dos Pokémon para entregarnos a esta Pikachu

¿Y que fue lo que hizo esta Pikachu?

Al parecer causo destrozos en un bosque y también asaltaba a los viajeros -dijo Magmotar-

De seguro este es el Pokémon que causo destrozos en el bosque sur -sentencio Ninetales-

Eso parece… -confirma Blaziken-

¡Esas son excelentes noticias! -dice con una sonrisa Ninatales- …ya que atrapar a esta Pikachu se convirtió en una misión para equipos de rescates… -muestra el anuncio- …y al parecer pagan muy bien por su captura

¡Yahoo pero que afortunados somos! -exclama muy alegre Houndoom-

 **Smeargle y Squirtle se les quedan mirando feo al equipo de rescate fuego…**

¡Esta fue la misión más fácil de todas! -dice con orgullo Magmotar-

¡Así es! -dice Ninetales- y ahora entreguemos a esta Pikachu a las autoridades correspondientes y cobremos la recompensa

Jeje, ¡como usted diga gran líder! -dice Magmotar mientras recoge a Pikachu-

Hicieron un buen trabajo al traernos a este problemática -dice Ninetales viendo a Smeargle y Squirtle- ya se pueden retirar nosotros completaremos esta misión

Pero… -dice Smeargle- si nosotros lo atrapamos nos toca algo de la recompensa, ¿no creen?

¿Acaso me están engañando mis oídos?, ¿O es que acabo de escuchar que este pokémon quiere parte de la recompensa por la captura de la Pikachu? -pregunta con sarcasmo Houndoom-

Jajajaja… -se ríe Magmotar- …De seguro está bromeando… -se pone serio- ¡anda regresa a tu bosque, que aquí ya no tienen nada que hacer!

¡No es justo que se quieran adueñar de nuestro trabajo! -reclama Smeargle-

¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?, ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarnos a nosotros un equipo de rescate de rango de oro? jajajaja -Houndoom se coloca en posición de ataque- ¡pues inténtalo! -y cuando estaba por atacar Squirtle lanza un chorro de agua a su atacante que lo aturde un momento-

¡Gracias por salvarme! -agradece el Pokémon pintor-

Ni que lo digas compadre -dice Squirtle y ve con horror como el equipo fuego se prepara para atacar- ¡Vamos de aquí o seremos pokémons a las brasas! -sale huyendo-

¡Arg! -dice Houdoom mojado y molesto- ¡esos insolentes!, ¡me la van a pagar! -se dispone a seguirlos-

¡Detente Houndoom! -ordena Ninatales- ahora no tenemos tiempo para persecuciones debemos llevar a esta Pikachu y cobrar la rencompensa…

¡Juro que ese Squirtle me las pagara! -masculla entre diente Houndoom-

 **En ese momento en el cielo se dejan ver varios Dragonairs los cuales vocean a los vientos hacia todas direcciones…**

¡Atención a todos el gran Ho-oh a descendido del cielo y se ha reunido con los guardianes del trueno, fuego y agua… el gran juicio se acerca!

 **Mientras tanto… Squirtle y Smeargle estaban escondidos en unos arbustos…**  
 **  
**¿Ho-oh?, no me suena, -dice Smeragle- pero parece alguien muy importante ****

Lo que más me intriga es eso del juicio -dice con preocupación Squirtle

 **Smeargle y Squirtle retornan al bosque destruido por el Pikachu y se encuentran con Celebi el cual se encuentra sanando el bosque…**

Tú debes ser Celebii -dice Squirtle- Un gusto conocerte…

¡El gusto es mío! -dice Celebii alegremente- Y ustedes deben ser los Pokémon que Suicune me comento… los que capturaron a la Pikachu que causo todo esto

Fue un trabajo entre varios -dice sonrojado Smeragle-

Por cierto… -dice Celebii- si son un equipo de rescate certificado entonces deben ir a la junta que está por hacerse, un Pelipper mensajero debió dejarles la notificación en su base…

¡Es cierto! -dice Squirtle- seguro que mi equipo ya debió volver… ¡Ven conmigo Smargle para que los conozcas!

¡Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida! -dice muy contento Smeargle- ¡Por fin conoceré a un verdadero equipo de rescate-

 **Y así la gran aventura comienza…¿Cuál será el mensaje que tiene Ho-oh para el mundo Pokémon?, ¿Cuál será el juicio que se menciona?, ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO Y EMOCIONANTE EPISODIO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC!**

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

De antemano les agradecemos a ustedes la oportunidad por mostrarles el primer episodio de esta historia, como notaran se hizo un esfuerzo grande por adaptar el script a forma prosa…

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos pueden contactar via mp tanto a mi hermano **zodiacal_knd** o a un servidor **Napo_1** para servirles a todos ustedes

 **¡Napo se va paz!**


End file.
